Elle s'appelait Dunyazad
by lurichio-chan
Summary: Dunyazad était sensuelle. Dunyazad était désirée. Dunyazad était puissante. Dunyazad était mauvaise. Profondément. Et elle le savait. Mais Dunyazad, toute exécrable qu'elle était n'atteignait pas la cheville du Soleil noir en matière de monstruosité. -Ça te plais de tuer ?-Oui, ça ne se vois pas ?- Ne crois pas pouvoir me mentir autant que tu ne le fais à toi-même. -
1. Orgueuil

Dunyazad était une magicienne. Et l'une des plus grandes magiciennes de son époque !

Elle faisait un grand étalage de ses richesses, de par son palais, majestueux, de par ses vêtements outrageusement courts, transparents, ou bien tout simplement par leur absence.

Sa beauté insolente était celle d'une rose, délicate et convoitée, mais redoutable et dangereuse.

Dunzayad était sensuelle. Dunzayad était désirée. Dunzayad était puissante. Dunzayad était mauvaise. Profondément. Et elle le savait.


	2. indifférence

Elle était née dans un village de paysans, pas si loin de la future Sindaria qu'on pourrait le penser, de parents pauvres.

A 6 ans, sa beauté était déjà reconnue dans toute la province.

A 10 ans, de nombreux marchants d'esclaves la regardaient avec insistance lorsqu'elle allait puiser de l'eau au puit de son village.

A 13 ans, les hommes se retournaient sur son passage. Ses parents ne se doutaient pas qu'elle le savait, mais ils avaient reçus de formidables quantités de demandes en mariages, de ventes, contre de faramineuse sommes d'or. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours refusés.

Mais Dunyazad n'était pas dupe, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils accepteraient sitôt qu'elle serait en âge d'être mère, que la famille soit particulièrement à cour d'argent, où qu'une somme soit assez élevée.

Elle n'aimait pas ses parents. Pire, elle n'avait aucune formes d'émotions, de sentiments pour eux : ils la laissaient de marbre.


	3. suffisance

Ce fut pendant l'été de sa treizième année qu'elle le rencontra.

Lui.

Le soleil noir.

Judal.

Cette saison là, les températures étaient telles que toutes les rivières de la province s'étaient asséchées. L'eau était en quelques jours devenue une denrée rare et inabordable. Et puis ce que ces parents étaient de simples pêcheurs, ils passaient leurs journées à travailler sans but réel au bord d'un lac asséché, à raccommoder leurs filets, et elle en profitait pour vagabonder seule dans la nature.

Alors qu'elle jouait en sautant de rocher en rocher, qui affleurait au fond d'un ruisseau tarit, Dunyazad se stoppa soudainement, en percevant un changement dans l'équilibre autour d'elle.

A quelques mètres devant elle, sur un autre rocher, était apparut un garçon étrange, qui n'était pas là la seconde d'avant. Il était entouré de Rukhs noirs, qui suivaient ses mouvements comme des abeilles à du miel.

Le garçon semblait appartenir à la noblesse, car bien qu'ils avaient approximativement le même âge, lui portait des vêtements de luxes, se soufrait pas de la faim et portait des bijoux en or à ses poignets, chose que jamais Dunyazad n'avait pu approcher de toute sa vie.

Le garçon la fixait de ses yeux rouges. Elle ne réagit pas. La fillette continua son jeu, et s'arrêta quand elle arriva à la hauteur de l'autre.

_Pousse toi, tu es dans mon passage, lui dit-elle tranquillement.

Le garçon arbora une moue ennuyée, comme si il n'était que le spectateur de cette comédie sans saveur.

_Nan, j'étais là le premier.

_Menteur, répondit-elle du tac au tac, tu viens d'arriver.

Le garçon sembla un peu plus intéressé.

_Je suis très discret.

_Nan, tu viens d'arriver. Tu les as utilisés.

Le garçon fronça alors les sourcils.

_Tu les vois ?

_Évidement, rétorqua la pauvrettes, ils t'adorent littéralement, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas les voir s'agglutiner autour de toi, ajouta-t-elle en agitant la main dans sa direction.

Judal ne répondit rien. Il regarda un peu plus sérieusement la fille du peuple en face de lui. Quand un des minuscules oiseaux de lumière s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule de la fillette, un sourire sardonique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé une perle rare. Et il allait beaucoup s'amuser.


	4. tentation

L'enfant noble et la fillette du peuple étaient assis sur la berge d'une rivière desséchée.

_Sais-tu se qu'est le magoi ?

_Le quoi ?

_Le magoi, la force vitale.

_Ici, on appel ça les chakras.

Une de ces étranges créatures lumineuses se posa sur son pied.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un oiseau ? Un papillon ?

L'enfant aux cheveux noir ricana de son ignorance. Puis, il désigna d'un geste vague de la main tous ceux qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux.

_Ce ne sont ni des oiseaux, ni des papillons, ni des âmes, ni des esprits, ni tout se que tu peux imaginer. Ce sont les Rukhs.

La fillette les estima avec attention.

_Les blancs sont laids, je préfère les noirs. Ils sont beaux.

Le garçon garda le silence. Puis, un grand sourire illumina son visage d'un grain de folie contrôlée.

_Eh ! Ça te dit que je t'apprenne deux ou trois trucs marrant ?


	5. Souillure

Deux mois plus tard, ses parents la vendirent en tant que concubine, au plus riche marchant de la province.

* * *

Dunyazad avait à peine 13 ans.

* * *

Aux premières lueurs du jour, sa mère la leva en silence. Elle lui fit prendre un bain aux huiles parfumées, lui peigna ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle coiffa comme ceux d'une princesse, et y piqua des petites fleures et des perles.

* * *

Dunyazad ne digérait pas cette trahison, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ses parents aient pus le faire.

La marier.

La vendre.

Sont cœur saignait, plus par le faite qu'on la considérait comme un bien plus que par un quelconque amour filial trahi. Après tout, elle n'aimait pas ses géniteurs.

* * *

La jeune fille fut habillée d'une robe blanche et d'un beau sari rouge. Des bracelets en or aux poignets, des colliers au coup, des boucles d'oreilles. Sa génitrice lui recouvrit la tête d'un voile.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots et s'agrippa à sa mère, désespérée.

_ Ne les laisses pas m'emmener ! Mama, s'il te plaît ! Je travaillerais dur pour la famille, mais ne les laisses pas m'emmener ! Si tu m'as aimée un jour, ne les laisses pas faire, mama !

La femme s'agenouilla devant Dunyazad, et lui essuya doucement les yeux, avec un regard froid.

_ Me pleures pas, ou tes yeux vont rougirent et gonfler, et tu seras laide, lui dit-elle avec un rictus acariâtre.

* * *

Les fausses larmes de Dunyazad se stoppèrent immédiatement, elle comprit ce jour là que, jamais, au grand jamais on ne l'avait aimée. Elle, qui se croyait le centre de son monde, venait de prendre une sacrée claque.

* * *

Inadmissible.

* * *

Elle se laissa emmener. Mais elle se jura de ne plus jamais pleurer, même pour amadouer son auditoire. C'était beaucoup trop dégradant.

Les humains étaient sans cœur et sans âme. Ils la révulsaient et la divertissaient à la fois.

* * *

On la promena à dos d'éléphant sur chemin toute la mâtiné, jusqu'à la demeure de son futur époux, et, tout le long du trajet, elle se consumait de colère.

C'était un petit mais majestueux palais aux murs blancs qui se dressa en face d'elle, aux fenêtres creusées et sculptées en arc boutant. La pierre était si finement travaillées que par endroit, elle ressemblait à de la dentelle.

Lorsqu'elle passa le porche, son faste et son luxe la ravirent. Mais un peu plus loin, dans un fauteuil en rotin, était assis son futur mari.

Il était gras, et chauve. Il était aussi très âgé, environ une bonne cinquantaines d'année, et la soie de ses beaux vêtement chatoyaient à la lumière du midi. L'homme caressait son imposante moustache lustrée en la détaillant avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

* * *

Une étincelle perverse. La fillette frémit de répulsion.

* * *

Dunyazad nagea dans un brouillard tout au long de la cérémonie et n'en garda aucun souvenir. Seul comptait l'ignoble présence à ses côté, de ce vieil homme lubrique, qui, par deux fois, tâta le terrain de son corps, de sa grosse main baguée.

Le soir, vint, et on la mena à l'étage, dans la chambre du maître.

Les servantes la déshabillèrent et lui firent passer une tenue de nuit brodée de perles. Elles se retirèrent en silences.

La fillette tordit entre ses doigts l'ourlet de la chemise légère. Le tissu était transparent.

C'étaient des vêtements de catin. Elle avait envie de retirer cette chemise immédiatement.

* * *

Dégoût.

* * *

Soudain, la porte de la chambre claqua et l'homme entra.

Son nez empâté et ses joues étaient rouges. Il avait but trop de vin. Il ne tanguait pourtant pas sur ses jambes.

Il la chercha du regard dans la grande chambre, et quand il la trouva, collée dans un coin, il eu une expression concupiscente.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Bientôt, il la dominait complètement de sa taille.

* * *

Pour la première fois, Dunyazad réalisa qu'elle n'était pas le centre de son monde.

* * *

Pour la première fois, Dunyazad se remit en question.

* * *

Pour la première fois, Dunyazad comprit qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille faible.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dunyazad eue peur.

* * *

Elle était terrifiée. Ses genoux tremblèrent.


	6. boucherie

Une respiration.

* * *

Deux respirations.

* * *

Et puis trois et quatre et cinq et...trop pour s'en souvenir.

* * *

Dunyazad était perdue. Son corps avait mal, et tout dans sa tête était sans dessus dessous.

* * *

Presser ses ongles dans la chaire tendre de sa paume. Et presser, presser presser et la pénétrer. Assez fort pour faire couler le sang.

* * *

Retenir un énième gémissement de douleur.

* * *

Elle était totalement et irrévocablement perdue dans l'abîme profond qu'étaient devenues ses pensées, à la fois révulsées et étrangement excitées.

* * *

Dunyazad sorti son visage du cocon protecteur, que formait ses bras noués autour de ses genoux, remontés contre sa poitrine. La jeune désormais femme regarda autour d'elle.

Les voiles et les lourdes tentures qui pendaient au par avant au plafond et aux murs, étaient arrachés. Les petits coussins brodés gisaient partout, vidés de leurs rembourrures. Prés du lit, le marbre du sol était aspergé de sang, qui gouttait dans un petit bruit imperceptible le long des draps.

Et sur les beaux draps dorés du grand lit à baldaquin, une masse sombre et sanguinolente gisait.

* * *

Au milieu de ceux-ci, le tronc de l'homme était étendu sur le dos. Un peu partout, accompagnant les rembourrages des oreillers en plumes, quelques morceaux du corps traînaient, sans véritable logique.

Dunyazad se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et poisseuses, pour contempler l'étendue du carnage.

Non, de _son_ carnage, pensa-t-elle plus sûre d'elle même.

* * *

Elle ne voulait plus restée ici.

* * *

La jeune fille marcha droit en direction de la porte, grande ouverte et sortie de ses gongs.

Elle buta sur un objet lourd. Dunyazad baissa les yeux, et vit la tête de l'homme à ses pieds.

Il arborait, figé sur son horrible face pour toujours, des yeux révulsés de terreur une bouche grande ou vertes sur un hurlement silencieux et une terreur viscérale.

Elle hoqueta de dégoût, son pied nu était plein de ses liquides, de cervelet et de sang.

* * *

Immonde.

* * *

Puis, petit à petit, devant sa figure grossière, son hoquet devint un ricanement, puis un gloussement, et enfin un grand éclat de rire.

Ah ! Avait-il vu le loup pour faire cette tête là ? Non non non, juste elle. Pourtant, il n'avait pas cette expression plutôt...serait-elle si effrayante ? Ou lui trop soupe au lait ?

Au vu des liquides, plutôt soupe au safran ! Et même vermillon ! Oh ! Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'hurler de rire. Ce rire la prenait au corps et lui tordait les entrailles.

Dunyazad chavira par terre, ivre et folle de rire. Elle frappait le dallage de ses poings en hurlant.

* * *

Alors que son rire résonnait le long des murs, des couloirs et des salles, partout dans le petit palais, s'étendait des cadavres déchiquetés par la violence de sa souffrance. Dans la grande salle de banquet, les corps de ses géniteurs pendaient aux torches encastrées dans la pierre, pendus par leurs entrailles.

Pas un souffle, pas un bruit autre que les siens, tout le monde était mort ici bas.


	7. corruption

Bonjour ! Ici Lurichio-chan qui vous parle. Je m'excuse profondément de mon silence de ses derniers chapitres et mois, et je reprend la publication de ESAD

WARNING ! Des sujets très délicats sont évoqués dans cette fic. Personnellement, les événements endurés et déclenchés par mon oc ainsi que ses réactions me mettent un peut mal à l'aise, ce qui est toute fois le but recherché. Et oui, j'ai inventé un monstre ;)

Bon, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus, mais il y a une petite note explicative sur l'oc et la future ambiance dans cette fic, car il est possible qu'elle ne plaise pas à tout le monde.

Bref, enjoy !

* * *

__Sais-tu se qu'est le magoi ?_

__Le quoi ?_

__Le magoi, la force vitale._

__Ici, on appel ça les chakras. _

_Une de ces étranges créatures lumineuses se posa sur son pied. _

__Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un oiseau ? Un papillon ? _

_L'enfant aux cheveux noir ricana de son ignorance. Puis, il désigna d'un geste vague de la main tous ceux qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux. _

__Ce ne sont ni des oiseaux, ni des papillons, ni des âmes, ni des esprits, ni tout se que tu peux imaginer. Ce sont les Rukhs._

_La fillette les estima avec attention. _

__Les blancs sont laids, je préfère les noirs. Ils sont beaux. _

_Le garçon garda le silence. Puis, un grand sourire illumina son visage d'un grain de folie contrôlée. _

__Eh ! Ça te dit que je t'apprenne deux ou trois trucs marrants ? _

* * *

_ Ce que tu appelles aussi _vulgairement_ « chakras » est en faite le _magoi_. C'est une force puissante. Pour des êtres forts comme moi, j'entends, et dans une autre mesure, toi. Il est facile pour moi de les asservir, car tel est ce à quoi ils servent.

L'indigente écoutait attentivement tout ce que lui disait cet enfant si supérieur à elle. Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était avalé comme la plus précieuse des liqueurs, bien que cette comparaison la laissait indécise, vu qu'elle n'en avait jamais goûté. Ça coûtait chère, elle était encore une petiote, et une fille pour couronner le tout.

En plus, ses géniteurs prenaient toujours un soin assidu à finir jusqu'à la dernière gouttes les piquettes qu'ils buvaient.

Il régnait alors dans la masure une odeur fétide qui faisait fuir le plus loin possible la fillette, écœurée, tout en prenant grand soin d'éviter les épaves qui cuvaient à même le sol.

_ Chaque Rukh possède de l'énergie, qui constitue le magie. Un magicien peut utiliser celle contenue dans son propre corps uniquement.

Judal lui enfonça un majeur accusatif dans le ventre.

_ Toi, rachitique comme tu es, ne parviendrait même pas à soulever un caillou, alors n'imagine pas être forte. Beaucoup ne peuvent voir que les Rukhs, et ne rien faire d'autre, les humains sont des animaux aveugles et stupides, mais eux, sont pitoyables. A prés tout, on peut pardonner aux porcs d'être des porcs.

La fillette ne détourna pas son regard du sien, malgré l'agressivité et le danger sous-jacent présent dans les mots du jeune brun. Elle esquissa un sourire.

_ Je veux bien te croire. Mais pour ce qui est de ma puissance, et de ma capacité à te battre, cela dépendant de la façon dont je grandirais, non ?

Judal éclata de rire, et frotta vigoureusement le haut du crâne de sa petite protégé du moment. Elle n'était pas pouilleuse, sentait respectablement mauvais, était analphabète, vive d'esprit, et par-dessus tout, l'adulait comme une idole sacrée. Et Judal adorait ça. Bref, elle le divertissait suffisamment pour qu'il prenne la peine de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit.

Un chat famélique et galeux s'approcha d'eux. Quand Judal l'aperçut, une idée lui vint, et la corruption dans son cœur ronronna de plaisir.

_ Maintenant, regarde ça, et prend en de la graine.

Une pulsion. Une simple et bête pulsion. Une envie criminelle.

Judal tendit la main vers le chat. Celui-ci se figea, terrifié. Ses instincts animaux le mettaient en alerte maximale. L'éclat du soleil sembla se ternir, les bruits des sauterelles et des grillons se stoppèrent subitement, la nature elle-même semblait se retenir, le souffle coupé, attendant un événement.

Il parut à Dunyazad que _quelque chose _allait se produire.

Quelque chose de mal.

Oui, l'air suintait les ténèbres.

Mais tout cela, qui aurait dû lui faire peur, la faire s'enfuir, la faire réagir, ne lui tirait qu'un délicieux frisson de suspense.

Les yeux de Judal brillèrent, illuminé d'un feu intérieur. Tous les poils sur le corps de la fillette se dressèrent. Le chat feula, la queue en panache et la fourrure sale sur son dos hérissé.

_Trop tard._

* * *

Ça ne dura même pas une seconde.

Le hurlement que poussa l'animal fut aussi court que terrible. Un cri de souffrance pure. Terrifiant. Dunyazad eue un mouvement de recul instinctif.

Judal se tourna vers elle, son sourire fou qui s'étirait presque douloureusement des deux extrémités de son visage. Il rit, euphorique, ivre de puissance, le visage constellé du sang du chat, le cou, les bras, le torse et les vêtements recouvert de rouge.

Sur la terre sèche, le reste d'hémoglobine abreuvait le sol, et coulait au fond du ruisseau taris.

Et, au centre de la flaque, restaient les décombres méconnaissables du chat explosé en charpie.

Judal caressa la joue sale de Dunyazad tendrement, y resta une trace rouge.

Son rire emplissait chaque fibre de la fillette.

* * *

La joue contre le dallage froid de la chambre, le rire hystérique de Dunyazad se tarie fin. Ça avait été la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Judal, ce jour là. Ce fameux jour. Elle avait été quelque peu effrayée par le meurtre du chat, et elle avait trouvé la joie du garçon contre nature.

Mais après avoir accomplie le même acte que lui, et sur beaucoup plus volumineux – par les dieux que cet homme immonde était _gros_\- elle comprenait à quel point Judal avait aimé le faire.

C'était jouissif. Plus de compromis, plus de pitié, plus d'apriori, ça faisait du _bien_. Elle avait _adoré _le faire exploser de l'intérieur. C'était ça voie, elle était _née _pour ça, pour se plaisir qui étendait ses filament dans chaque atome de son être.

Souvent, Dunyazad s'était demandée _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi devait-elle vivre une vie de pauvre, condamnée à être mariée de force, vendue comme esclave, ou comme concubine ? Par ce qu'elle était une fille ? Tous les jours, elle voyait les putains, qu'elles œuvrent dans les quartiers pauvres ou dans les quartiers aisés, fagotées de loques, ou au bras de leur richissimes clients, revêtues de parures et de soies.

Tout était une question de sexe, tout tournait autour de la domination qu'exerçaient les hommes riches et puissants sur les pauvres, et les femmes. Leur seule faiblesse ? Le sexe.

Quand elle voyait les demoiselles de bonne et riche famille se promener à dos d'éléphants, élégantes et innocentes, ou dans des palanquins, elle se questionnait pourquoi donc ne pouvait-elle pas mener cette vie elle aussi ? Dunyazad était sûre qu'elle la méritait, plus que ces demoiselles méprisables, que ces cafards.

C'était injuste. C'était la plus grande des injustices. Et quand la fillette rentrait chez elle après une journée à trainer dans la ville en quête de nourriture, qu'elle voyait les formes étendues par terre de ses géniteurs, complétement ivres, dégageant une puanteur sans nom, les reste d'alcools renversés sur les nattes de pailles, Dunyazad se demandait pourquoi elle était née dans les bidons-villes.

Pourquoi elle n'était pas elle aussi une demoiselle de bonne et riche famille élégante et innocente.

Elle les jalousait et les haïssait.

Et là, étendue à son tour au milieux de la chambre à couchée de son nouvel époux, dont elle était veuve, après avoir été violée, après avoir massacrée sur l'exemple de Judal tous ceux qu'elle avait jugée être responsable de la souffrance qu'elle venait tout juste d'endurer, de l_'injustice_ qu'elle avait subie, elle maudit de toutes ses forces ce destin pitoyable auquel on l'avait livrée, toute seule, abandonnée de tous.

Dunyazad maudit alors le destin.

Les rukhs qui tournoyaient en permanence autours d'elle se changèrent d'une délicieuse teinte noire.

Elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Dunyazad est mauvaise, je veux dire qu'elle est par essence quelqu'un de mal. Comme montré plus haut, le meurtre lui donne du plaisir, elle est excitée par tout ça. Les quelques réserves inculquées dans son éducation démissionnaire se sont volatilisées à la suite de sa rencontre avec Judal, qui a largement contribué à l'éveil de ses pulsions meurtrières.

Mon oc, bien qu'elle m'attendrisse de par son incompréhension de la nature humaine et de sa propre personne n'est pas une enfant de cœur, et tout ça n'est que le commencement de ses aventures.

Bon, ce serait bien plus modéré, et moins gore, je ne suis pas une fan de ce genre, mais il faut garder à l'esprit ces derniers chapitres, qui sont cruciaux pour le personnage. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait le choix délibéré d'être dans la description de toute cette horreur, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez la comprendre.

Mais je suis tout à fait consciente que ma petite Dunyazad est tout à fait détestable, et que parmi vous, certain seront dégouté par la noirceur de ce personnage. C'est le but ! Et Magi est un maga qui présente des aspects sombres, que j'ai voulu exploiter ici.

Voilà, en espérant que comme moi, en lisant cette fanfic, vous vous attacherez peut être un peut à Dunyazad, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. N'ayez crainte ! Je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! Au contraire, je passe du temps à imaginer la suite et ce qu'il adviendra de l'héroïne. D'ailleurs, sa fin est déjà écrite.

Bref, merci à tous les lecteurs, que vous mettiez des reviews ou non, je vous aime ! C'est vous qui me donnez le courage de poursuivre !

Bye !


End file.
